Blood Moon Falls
by AzMoAn
Summary: Yui runs away from the Sakamakis' abuse. A Year later, Yui is living peacefully with the Samuki sisters. What would happen if the Sakamakis found out. And what Role does Karlheinz's third wife have in this? (First Ever Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Yui was tired. Tired of always having to the blood bag. The triplets in the morning,Shuu in the afternoon, and Reiji at night. Subaru was the unpredictable one. Not that any of them cared. If she collapsed they would just mock and ridicule her.**

**"Oi Bitch-Chan!" Laito's voice came from behind the door. "Reiji wants you to come down for dinner."**

**Yui sighed. "I'll be there, just give me a minute please."**

**"Okay." Yui heard Laito's footsteps get farther away. Then she fell down on her bed.**

**"Aren't you tired yet?" Yui looked around,her eyes falling on a white haired woman standing near the window.**

**"Who are you?" Yui asked.**

**"I am Karlheinzez third wife and the mother if Subaru, Christa Sakamaki."**

**"Christa?" Yui exclaimed. "But,didn't Subaru imprison you?"**

**Christa snickered softly."I will tell you about it later. Right now, you should leave."**

**"But how?" Yui looked at the woman."They're all downstairs."**

**Christa gently stroked the girl's head. " Why not try the window?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"If all the brothers are downstairs, then whose outside?"**

**Yui's face brightend up. "Nobody! Thank You Christa." Yui hugged the older woman.**

**Christa smiled." Your welcome. But you better go now, the brothers are coming."**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare & Comfort

Hey guys, decided to put another chapter up. I want to thank Animejuliet for giving me some suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I do own my OCs though.**

**"**_**Hey, Bitch-Chan did you really think you could escape from us?"**_

_**"Yous Truly is going to punish you for your disobedience."**_

_**"Hey Teddy, how should we**__**punish her?"**_

_**"Tch, it's to much trouble to keep her alive. Let's kill her." A silver knife imbedded itself in Yui's chest.**_

"No!" Yui woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room panicking, but slowly calmed down once she realized where she was. She silently started to cry.

The door slammed open, and Yui jumped her heart stopping for a second. A violet and black haired girl ran in.

"Yui are you okay?" The violet haired girl asked.

"I'm fine Kaneko." Yui answered, lying through her teeth.

"Liar." The black haired girl glared at Yui. "What aren't you telling us?"

Yui sighed. " I was dreaming of the Sakamakis."

Kaneko's face darkend. "What?"

"What would happen if they caught me." Yui started to cry. Kaneko expression softend.

"It's okay Yui. They aren't gonna hurt you." The black haired girl,Reina,said.

"But-"

"Yui!" Reina shouted. "They aren't coming here."

"I'll stay here if you want." Kaneko looked at Yui with puppy eyes.

"Okay." Yui smiled. Kaneko climbed into bed next to her and snuggled close. Soon both girls were asleep.

Reina smiled and softly closed the door behind her. "Get a better rest girls. Schools tomorrow."

Well that's it. Review people!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sakamakis

Hey guys. The third chapter is up. The rest of the sisters aren't up yet. Instead, I'm gonna show how the brothers are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I only own my characters.-

Chapter 3 - The Sakamakis

_one year ago... _The Sakamaki Brothers thought, sitting in their own rooms. None of the brothers had really been the same after Yui escaped with Christa's help. Of Course none of them knew about Christa. But the brothers were different. Shu started to work to distract himself,Reiji stopped focusing on reviving Beatrix and started focusing on finding Yui, Laito didn't flirt as much, Kanato didn't eat as much sweets, Ayato didn't boast about himself that much, and Subaru wasn't as violent. The brothers also started to become a little closer to each other. They didn't really fight as much.

Having enough of sitting in his room, Ayato got up and walked out. When he walked out, he noticed Laito standing in front of Yui's bedroom.

"Laito?" Ayato's question died the moment Laito looked at him. Laito was crying.

"Sorry Ayato." Laito wiped his tears away. " I was just thinking of Bitch Chan."

Ayato looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I was the last one who saw her!" Laito shouted. "If I had stayed with her, she might still be here."

"Oh please Laito," Reiji walked up to him,pushing his glasses up. "You know as much as we do that Yui would have run away if any one of us had left her alone."

"But-"

"As much as Teddy and I want to blame you, we can't." Kanato came up behind Laito, making the red head jump.

"Kanato..."

"It's the her fault." Kanato stated. "If she hadn't vanished, than none of this would have happened." The other brothers nodded in agreement.

"If we find her, than we can punish her until she she never thinks about leaving again." Reiji said.

"She'll pay for doing this to Yours Truly." Ayato said.

Just then Shu walked in, the phone in his hand. "Things just got troublesome."

"What Shu?" Reiji looked at his older brother. "What happend now?"

" Yui's transferred schools."

10 miles away a family of four and a dog heard a shout of rage come from the Sakamaki mansion.

"What was that mother?"

"I don't know dear."

Well that's it for chapter three. Next time I'll put the rest of the Samuki sisters in. And to answer a question I got, Christa never died. Subaru only imprisoned her in a tower.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sakamakis Part 2

Hey! Next Chapter up. It's still the Sakamakis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 4- The Sakamakis pt. 2

"Yours Truly is going to drag that girl back here, even if it kills me!" Ayato growled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Bitch Chan..." Laito muttered. "You avoided us for a whole year. But now..."

"Hey Teddy," Kanato hugged the said bear closer. "How should we punish her?" The other vampires went silent thinking.

"How about we suck her blood until she can't move." Ayato said.

"It's too simple." Reiji replied, pushing his glasses up. "I would have thought you could've come up with something much better." Ayato glared at him.

"What if I make her into a doll?" Kamari asked.

"Then we can't suck Bitch Chan's blood anymore." Laito pointed out. Kanato glared at Laito, but nodded in agreement.

"Tch," Subaru appeared next to Ayato. "Is it that hard to come up with something?"

"Holy-" Ayato jumped away, just as Subaru swung a punch at him.

"Here's an idea. We keep her in the dungeon. Then, whenever we have a use for her, she can't run away." Subaru explained.

"I like it." Laito said.

"Teddy agrees." Kanato agreed.

"Yours Truly approves." Ayato nodded. Reiji nodded.

"Now," The other brother looked at Reiji. "There is only one thing we have to do now."

"What?"

"We find out where Komori Yui is, and drag her back here.

That's it for now. The next chapter will go back to Yui. Review 'Kay?


	5. Chapter 5:Samuki's Movie Night

So sorry for not uploading sooner. I've had so much homework. Anyway. The rest of the sisters are introduced in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the Samuki sisters and the plot.

The Samuki sisters and Yui flinched as the teen girl's head was sliced off by the gullontine.

"Why did we agree to watch this?" Yui asked looking at Reina.

"It was Ayano's choice tonight." Reina replied as she covered Kaneko's eyes. "I didn't know she would pick this movie."

"Really?" The Reina's older sister, Shawn, looked at her. " I thought you knew everything about us."

"Oh you're still awake?" Reina glared at her. " I thought you fell asleep the moment you put your headphones on." Kaneko and Ayano silently laughed.

"Hey Yui-San" Lyra, Kaneko and Ayano's older sister, sat down next to her. "What'd you think of the movie?"

"It seemed a little bit dark at some points." Yui responded. "Like when the green haired girl was stabbed."

"Hm,yeah." Ayano shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly.

The credits started to roll. Suzuka sighed with relief. " I didn't think it would end."

"Please," Ayano scoffed. "You were the one hoping the movie wouldn't end."

"..." Suzuka stood up and walked out of the room with a red face.

"Ayano." Reina glared at the redhead.

"What? All I did was say the truth."

"Which is why you're making us all breakfast tomorrow."

"What!" Ayano stood up. "You really think I'm making breakfast?"

"Or you can do our homework."

Ayano walked out of the room muttering. "Be up by six!" Then she slammed the door.

Kaneko and Lyra laughed quietly and Shawn smiled a little.

"The rest of you have to go to bed too." Kaneko opened her mouth. "Unless you want to help Ayano make breakfast." Kaneko shut her mouth and ran out of the room after muttering a quick goodnight. Lyra followed soon after.

Yui stood up. "I'll go to bed now."

"Goodnight Yui." Reina said. Shawn waved.

"Good night." Then she turned and walked out the door.

That's the rest of the sisters. And the movie they were watching, it's not really a movie. It's the story of evil by Vocaloid. But I thought it would be nice.

Anyway that's it. Please Review. I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6:Before

Alright next chapter. The time for school and one Samuki sister gets a sisterly moment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, follows, and/or favorited this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and the Samuki sister's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- School<p>

"Yui," A soft voice whispered, causing Yui to wake up.

"Who is it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Bitch Chan did you really forget?" Yui shot out of bed and looked over at Lyra Samuki doubling over with laughter.

"Lyra!" Yui shouted throwing one of her pillows at the said girl.

"Sorry Yui." Lyra said, effortlessly dodging the pillow. "But I had to wake you up somehow. And besides Ayano made breakfast."

"Oh." Yui sat down on the side of her bed. "Who else is up?"

"Ayano, Kaneko, Shawn." Lyra replied. "Reina and Suzuka already went ahead to school."

"Really?" Yui asked surprised. "I thought Suzuka hated going to school."

"She does. But Reina made her go. Something about extra credit, keeping grades up, stuff like that." Lyra walked over to Yui's bedroom door. "And now that you're up, You should get ready. Remember what happened when you weren't?"

Yui shuddered and nodded.

"Good. So get ready." Then Lyra walked out of the room, closing the door.

Yui sat on the bed a little longer, thinking about how she could have ever thought Lyra was _him._ Lyra respected personal space and only teased people. _He_ would stay and torture her, and didn't care. If she fell and broke something, Lyra would be there in a second. _He _would sit and laugh as she would try to stand up.

Yui shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking of _them. So she stood up and walked over to her school uniform and got ready to put it on.

* * *

><p>As Yui walked down the stairs in her school uniform, she heard Ayano and Kaneko shouting.<p>

"Ayano nothing here is sweet!"

" So? Just add sugar!"

"Or just make something sweet!"

"No!"

Yui walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Yui!" Kaneko ran over holding her bear in a secure grip. "Ayano won't make anything sweet."

"Did you not see what I made already?" Ayano shouted, gesturing to the table. It had pancakes, waffles, toast, cereal, bacon, tea, and coffee.

"Wow," Yui stared at the food. "That looks delicious."

"Thank You!" Kaneko pouted.

"But, you should add something sweet." Kanako smiled and Ayano went fridged.

"Fine." Then she turned to the fridge and pulled out a box of doughnuts. "How's this?"

"Give me." Kaneko lunged forward, snatched the box and sat at the table, digging into the box.

Lyra, Yui laughed just as Shawn walked into the room.

"What is going on?"

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. And here are some notes:<p>

Lyra, Kaneko, and Ayano tease Yui by pretending to be the triplets.

One time You slept in late and Reina dragged her out of bed, forced Yui into the school uniform, and dragged her down the stairs into the car without breakfast.

I think we all know who Yui was comparing Lyra too.


	7. Chapter 7:Arrival

Alright next chapter. All credit for this chapter goes to my sister, Rika Natsuhara.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and the Samuki sister's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Arrival<p>

"...and that's what happend." Yui finished explaining Kaneko and Ayano's argument to Shawn. The girls, except Reina and Suzuka, were in their limo going to school.

"It's a stupid reason." Shawn said with her eyes closed. Ayano and Kaneko glared at her.

"No it's not!" Kaneko shouted, hugging her bear closer. Yui was reminded of Kanato for a split second before shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the Sakamakis.

"You could've just put sugar on your food." Shawn muttered.

"Thank You!" Ayano jumped up and ran over to Shawn hugging her.

"What the-Get off me!" Shawn shouted pushing Ayano off. Yui and Lyra laughed. Kaneko was rolling on the floor, her violet hair spread all over the floor.

"Come on." Ayano sat back in her seat just as the limo pulled up to the school. Suzuka and Reina were waiting at the gate. "It wasn't that funny."

"Then let's see what what Reina and Suzuka think!" Kaneko jumped up and out of the limo over to the other Samuki sisters.

"No!" Ayano ran out after the purple haired girl, leaving Yui,Lyra,and Shawn behind.

* * *

><p>Okay it's short. I know. I'll put another one up soon. In the meantime, I have a Diabolik Lovers Poll up on my profile. I would appreciate it if you guys would vote. Anyway read and review. Thanks to everyone who does.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:During

I promised another chapter, so here it is. It might not be that good though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- During School<p>

Yui, Ayano, Kaneko, and Suzuka walked down the hall. Well, Yui walked. Suzuka was being dragged to class by Ayano and Kaneko. Reina had gone to the student council room, and Lyra had decided to drag Shawn to their class.

"Come on," Ayano muttered under her breath. "Can you make this easier for us Suzuka?"

"Maybe." Was the reply.

"Then help us!" Suzuka then started to walk, dragging Kaneko and Ayano.

"Let us go!" Kaneko and Ayano were quickly dropped to the ground...on their heads.

"Ow!" Kaneko and Ayano shouted, rubbing the tops of their heads. "You didn't have to drop us on our heads!"

"Well," Suzuka paused, and turned around. "You are at your class. So bye." Then she turned and walked down the almost empty hallway.

"Bye." Ayano,Kaneko,and Yui walked into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us." The girls teacher turned to them, her red eyes shining. "Now go to your desks before the announcements happen."

"Okay." Yui said before Kaneko and Ayano could reply. As she walked past the teacher to her seat, she whispered, "Hello Christa." Christa smiled, and pushed Yui toward her seat.

_Hello Classes. _The loudspeaker crackled to life. _We have a very important announcement to make. Next week we are having two new students. They are Mukami Yuma and Mukami Kou._Yui paled and tightened her grip until her knuckles turned white.

_The Mukamis...here!?_

* * *

><p>Okay. Done. How was it? Tell me in a review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Suzuka and Yui

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had complete writers block, and school was brutal. But I'm ready to write now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Suzuka and Yui<p>

"That's it Suzuka." Reina sighed. Suzuka stood across from her with a nonchalant expression. "You are failing your classes. I'm finished being patient. If you don't pass this next test, you aren't going with us to Shawn's job tomorrow."

"What!" Suzuka shouted, she swung a right hook right into the wall right next to Kaneko. Kaneko jumped and hid behind Yui holding her bear in a tighter embrace. "You can't do that! I'm supposed to be performing with her!"

"Well, that's too bad." Reina replied curtly. "If you can't get your grades up You aren't going. If you need help, ask Yui." Then she turned and walked out of the room. Kaneko followed after a fearful glance at Suzuka, Lyra and Ayano followed, and Shawn left after whispering something to Suzuka. Suzuka fell onto the couch, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Suzuka?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"Yeah what." Suzuka snapped. Yui flinched and Suzuka's harsh glare softend. "Sorry. Shawn and I were really excited for this performance."

"Yeah." Yui nodded.

Shawn had a job at as a DJ at a club. Sometimes she would ask the sisters to perform with her on stage. Ayano and Kaneko had performed and it was Suzuka's turn. However, Reina would only let them go if the sisters grades were high enough. Because Suzuka would skip class, she didn't reach the expectations that Reina had set. The only way to go was to ace the test that was coming up.

"Okay," Yui took a deep breath. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Wow Suzuka," Yui stared as Suzuka finished the last problems on the paper. The two of them had been at it for five hours. "You knew every answer. So why didn't you get a good grade."<p>

"Because I don't care." Suzuka answered. " I don't show up because It's pointless. And if I keep my standards low, I get away with more."

Yui nodded. "That does make sense. So do you think you can pass this test?"

"Yes."

Both girls turned to the door as it opened. Christa walked in quietly humming a tune.

"Christa!" Yui jumped up and ran over to greet the white haired woman.

"Hello Yui." Christa smiled. "How is the torturing coming along?"

"How did you?"

"I am a teacher."

"Oh." Yui became embarrassed at Christa's answer. Suzuka walked up.

"Hi Christa." Suzuka waved.

"Hello Suzuka." Christa smiled. "I hope you get a good grade."

"Thanks." Then Suzuka asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going back to the Sakamaki house for a while."

"Why?" Yui asked. "I thought you hated that tower."

"I do." Christa explained. "But, if Subaru found out I was gone, how would he react?"

Yui and Suzuka nodded. "Okay. Bye Christa."

"Tell the other girls I said goodbye." Then Christa walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"So how was it Suzuka?" Yui asked after school the next day. The girls were all riding home so Suzuka could tell them if she would perform. Nobody wanted to miss it.<p>

"Here." Suzuka pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Reina.

"Lets see…100…97…89…99…and…100." Reina muttered. "Okay. We're going." Reina looked at the other sisters. Even though she kept it hidden, Yui could tell Reina was excited,too.

"So when are we going?" Yui asked.

"A week from now." Shawn answered. "Enough time to practice."

"Okay." Yui nodded.

"And it's enough time for you to practice, Yui." Suzuka smirked.

"What!" Yui shouted in surprise.

* * *

><p>Whew. That was a lot. Sorry the Suzuka and Yui bonding wasn't that long. And in case you guys were wondering:<p>

1. Suzuka was smart just never shows up for class, she did this time so she could go with Shawn.

2. Christa was the one who introduced Yui to the Samuki sisters.

3. The Sakamkis have no idea what Christa was doing. Only Subaru even knows she's alive.

4. The test was the next day. That's why they studied so much. And yes they took breaks.

5. Next is Shawn and Yui bonding moment.

And if you have any ideas, review or pm me. I'd love to hear your ideas.


	10. Chapter 10: Shawn and Yui

Okay. No excuse for not updating. Sorry. Here's chapter nine. Shawn and Yui moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or the song Yui sings. Just the Samuki Sisters and the plot.

* * *

><p>"No Yui." Shawn sighed, taking off her headphones." The pitch on that one was to low." Yui sighed.<p>

The two were the Samukis recording studio. They had started practicing at four in the morning, and it was now seven at night. Yui had been practicing her singing the whole time. They had made some headway though. Unlike the Shu who would just tell her she sounded bad. Shawn would tell her what she did wrong, and tell her how to fix it. _That's one big difference. _Yui though to herself.

"Okay Yui." Shawn said, putting the headphones back on. "Try it again. Imagine like your singing to the Sakamakis."

Then Yui started to sing.

_Why do you still look at me_

_Like I belong to You?_

_It's like You won't let my go_

_No matter what I do._

_You must be a parasite_

_Or some sick disease._

_Your fingers wrap around my throat_

_Suffocating me._

_I'm running, running, running, running_

_Fast as I can_

_But, I'll never get away from you,_

_If I'm still breathing._

_I can run, I can hide_

_But reality won't die,_

_Infect Me, Infect Me_

_Your trying to_

_Infect Me!_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack,_

_Why won't you ever see that what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be anything more to me_

_Than a_

_BIOHAZARD._

"Stop!" Shawn stood up, ripping the headphones off. "That was perfect! I bet the Sakamkis never heard that voice." Yui blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Shawn."

"No problem." Shawn pulled Yui out of the recording studio. How about we show this to the others?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Yui and Shawn walked up the stairs to the living room where the rest of the sisters were.<p>

"So how did the recording go?" Suzuka asked looking at Yui and Shawn.

"How about you listen to it?" Shawn asked holding up the recording.

"Yeah!" Lyra shouted.

Reina smiled. "Congratulations."

"Put it in already." Kaneko and Ayano said at the same time.

"Okay." Shawn walked over to her laptop and played the recording. All the girls expressions changed to amazement.

"Is that what I sound like?" Yui asked looking at Shawn. "You didn't edit it or anything?"

Shawn shook her head. "Thats all you, Yui."

When the recording finished, Ayano and Lyra shot over to Yui.

"That was awesome!" They shouted. "We can't wait till you and Suzuka perform."

"You won't have to wait long." Shawn said. "They moved up the performance date to tomorrow."

"What!" Yui and Suzuka looked at each other then at Shawn in shock. "The day after tomorrow?"

"Yep. So we're going to practice harder."

Suzuka and Yui looked at each other then at Shawn and nodded firmly.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Next is the performance. And possible Mukami here are some notes.<p>

1. The Samukis recording studio is in their basement. And it's soundproof.

2. In the series, Yui didn't have a good voice. That's why they practiced so long.

3. The song Yui and Suzuka are gonna sing is called BIOHAZARD by the Vocaloid SONIKA. You can look it up on YouTube.

Hope that answered your questions. If you have any, don't Be shy just ask

In a review or PM me. I'll answer, promise. And who should have a bonding moment with Yui next? Reina, Ayano, or Kaneko?


	11. Chapter 11: The Performance

Next chapter. I'm kinda in a bad mood so it might be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 11- The Performance

* * *

><p>The Samukis car raced down the road to the club Shawn worked at it. It was filled with seven girls, one of whome was radiating fear and nervousness.<p>

"Calm down Yui." Reina looked over at the nervous blonde. "It may seem bad, but it is very fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah Yui!" Ayano exclaimed. "We've all done it. Shawn's an awesome DJ. And Suzuka is awesome at singing. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Ayano." Yui managed a small smile.

"No prob." Ayano said. "And we'll be watching for the Sakamkais and Mukamis. They aren't takin you back." Yui felt a lot better after that.

When the Samukis car pulled up outside the car, Yui suddenly got self conscious. She was wearing a black tube top, a spiked collar, black fingerless gloves, thigh high boots, and a black mini skirt with some stitching up the side, and a blue belt with black gemstones. Reina had done her hair, so was pulled back in a light ponytail that hung down her back with some strands going down her shoulders. In short she looked beautiful.

The girls walked out, with the triplets keeping guys from seeing her.

"Thanks guys." Yui thanked them.

"Come on Yui." Shawn and Suzuka appeared next to her. "We have to go."

"Okay." The girls walked backstage to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted. "The woman you have been waiting for, Shawn Samuki!" When Shawn walked on, the crowd went wild. Everyone had heard of Shawn Samuki. She posted remixs on the internet, and performed in front of audiences without fear. Lots of girls wanted to be like her, Yui included. Hard working, smart, and supported by everyone without a care in the world.<p>

"Hey Guys!" Shawn shouted smiling. The crowd shouted back. "This is a new song by my Two sisters, Suzuka and Yui!" Then lights went off.

Shawn started up the music. Yui and Suzuka walked onto the stage, but the audience couldn't see that. All they saw were two shadows singing and dancing onstage. Then Suzuka started the song.

_Why do you still look at me_

_Like I belong to you?_

_It's like You won't let me go_

_No matter what I do._

_You must be a PARASITE_

_Or some sick DISEASE_

_Your fingers wrapped around my throat_

_Suffocting me._

_I'm running,running,running,running_

_Fast as I can_

_But I'll never get away from you_

_If I'm still breathing._

_I can run I can hide but reality won't die_

_Infect Me!_

_Infect Me!_

_You're trying to_

_Infect Me!_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No it won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be_

_Anything more to me_

_Than A_

_BIOHAZARD_

_NOTHING THAN A BIOHAZARD._

By now the audience was dancing and singing along with Suzuka. When she finished the chorus, Yui took over.

_Predators devour their food_

_To nourish their being._

_But the way You tend to feed off of me's_

_The most vicious thing I've seen._

_You must be an animal_

_Unable to feel._

_A monster starved for centuries_

_You've made me your meal._

_I have been contaminated_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be_

_Anything more to me than a_

_BIOHAZARD!_

The entire crowd was dancing. Even Shawn, who was DJing, was nodding her head back and forth smiling. The music lowered, and Yui sang again.

_You can scream as much as you like_

_I hear you loud and clear._

_The thought of being alone_

_Fills you with fear._

_We're gonna end this war_

_Right here and now._

_This won't go on anymore_

_Cause Imma bring_

_Y-y-You You You_

_DOWN._

Then Suzuka and Shawn joined in.

_And I will FIGHT!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am._

_No won't define who I am!_

_Your never gonna be anything more to me_

_Than A-_

_Don't You dare forget_

_Any of this pain_

_Cause when you're on your deathbead_

Yui sang this part alone.

_REMEBER MY NAME._

Than everyone started singing along.

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_YOU ARE MY_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_I AM YOUR_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

Then the music stopped. The entire club started screaming its approval. Suzuka and Yui bowed and waved. Then Yui looked over and froze, her blood running cold. Staring up at her... _was Kou Mukami._

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Again, the song being sung was BIOHAZARD by SONIKA from VOCALOID. If you go on YouTube you can find it. The next chapter will be the Mukamis.<p> 


	12. AN (PLEASE LOOK AT)

Okay this isn't a chapter. Sorry. But I have a few questions.

you guys want a Samuki sisters to perform a song you guys want?

2. If so what song do you want them to sing, and who do you want to sing it.

For those who answer, thanks. This Author Note Will be taken down when a new chapter comes up.

~Thanks!~


	13. Chapter 12: The real chapter 12- Mukamis

Okay I have inspiration now. This is going to be with the Mukamis. They might be a little different cause I'm not entirely sure how they act.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Mukamis<p>

Yuma sighed in the back of the car. He and Kou had to go to this new school to find out where Yui was. Yuma had put up a good fight at first.

_"Why do we have to go! Just make those Sakamki bastards go."_

_"Do you really think Yui would go back with them?" Yuma didn't answer. "Good. You and Kou are going. Azusa isn't up to it, and Ruki would attract to much attention."_

_"You don't think I would?" Kou asked._

_"You don't brag." Kou_ seemed_ a bit happier after. A day later, the two were sent out._

The boys had just managed to find the places Yui had been to, but not her. Then they found that school. Moonlight Acadamy, a school for the gifted. They had been looking when they caught a glimpse of Yui walking in. She had been surrounded by some strange girls. Kou swore one of the looked at him, and drew her finger across her throat with blazing eyes.

After that, both boys had enrolled in the school. They hadn't seen Yui, but they did run into the girls.

_"Excuse me." Kou asked one of the girls._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Move."_

_"Make me." Her green eyes reminded Kou of Ayato. _

_"Ayano just move." A black haired girl walked up. The way she talked reminded Yuma of Reiji._

_"But-"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Tch. Fine."_

_Then, both girls walked away. Kou saw them rush up to some other girls and start talking before walking away. The Mukamis glared at them._

* * *

><p><span>t<span>That night, Kou and Yuma had gone to a club to let loose. They had settled down, and were about to relax when the announcer spoke.

"Okay everyone! The one you've been waiting for, Shawn Samuki!" The crowd went wild.

"Geez," Kou muttered, covering his ears. "Whose Shawn Samuki?"

The man next to him stared. "She's the best DJ. Sometimes her sister's perform with her. It's really awesome."

Kou was just about to say something else, when Shawn appeared on stage. "Everyone these two will perform their new song. Here's Suzuka and Yui!"

Kou and Yuma perked up when the two started to sing. The song was about a girl trying to get away from a guy who was psychotic. Kou and Yuma stared as Yui danced across the stage, immersed in singing. One the girls finished. Kou got up and walked closer to the stage. Yui was waving when she saw him. She paled and Kou smirked. He mouthed two words.

_Found You._

* * *

><p>That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kou and Yuma's attitudes might be different, but I don't know much about them. And I have pictures of the Samukis let me know which sister you want to see. Anyway, leave a review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Found out

For everyone wants to see what the Mukamis will do. You're gonna have to wait. It's time for another Sakamaki chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Shu layed on the couch listening to his music, when the door opened. Shu opened one of his eyes, and shot out off the couch.<p>

"You." He hissed at the man in front if him.

_Karlheinz_.

"Hello Shu." Karlheinz looked around the house."You haven't been doing a good job keeping this house clean."

"What do you want." Shu said. Karlheinz chuckled.

"I thought you would want to know where Yui is." Shu perked up.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes." Karlheinz sighed. "But I don't feel like explaining more than once." He sat down. "Call the others here."

As much as Shu hated him, he wanted Yui back more. He walked over to the stairs and yelled up, "WE HAVE A LEAD ON YUI!"

The speed the brothers came down the stairs was amazing. Ayato was there in a second followed by Subaru. Kanato and Laito arrived a minute later, and Reiji arrived last by thirty seconds after Laito.

"Where's Bitch-Chan?" Laito asked. He looked around the room, then his eyes fell on Karlheinz. "Why is _he_ here!" Laito shouted at Shu.

"He knows where Yui is." Shi replied.

"You believe him?!" Kanato and Reiji looked at him.

"If we want Yui back what choice do we have?" Then the brothers understood. Shu didn't like Karlheinz being here anymore than they did. But he was keeping himself under control to find her.

"Tch." Subaru glared at him. "So where is she."

"Have you heard of the Samukis?" The brothers stared at him. "I didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?" Reiji stared at him in shock.

"Because one of them is a DJ who shows off all her talent." Karlheinz replied, looking at Shu. "Her name is Shawn."

"Shawn Samuki?" Shu paled in surprise.

"Yes."

"How does this help us?" Ayato glared at his father questioning him.

"I sent the Kou and Yuma to check it out, and they told me that they saw Yui." Subaru stepped back, Reiji froze, Kanato dropped teddy, Laito and Ayato looked at each other.

"How did they-"

"She was singing on stage."

"_Singing?"_

Karlheinz nodded.

"Where are they?" Karlheinz handed a piece of paper to Ayato. He scanned the paper. "Wait. Only two of us can go."

"Well if all of you went, there might be a few suspicions. And I'll be taking my leave now." Karlheinz got up and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked at Subaru. "And Subaru, check on your mother again." He closed the door just as Subaru punched the wall next to him.

"I hate that guy." He muttered.

"We all do Subaru." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Now, my question is who is going to get the girl."

"Yours truly should go. I will be able to take her back no problem." Ayato said.

"Teddy and I should go." Kanato said. "We could get her."

Shu put his earbuds in and played back down on the couch as the rest of the brothers argued.

* * *

><p>After a while,Kanato gave up when Ayato pointed out Yuma and Kou would be there. Laito didn't want to go to start with.<p>

"I am going." Reiji said.

"And what makes you think-"

"I have enough money to pay for my own ride." Ayato and Suabru stood there, speechless. "That would mean You and Subaru go with the money _he _gave us, and I pay for it. You don't mind do you Shu."

"Just do already." Shu muttered.

"Alright." Reiji turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to pack his bags. Ayato followed. Subaru headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my mother." Subaru walked out the door. Shu shrugged and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Subaru looked up at the tower where hos mother was and paled. The barred window was missing its bars, and the woman inside was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Damn it..." Subaru growled.

"Oi!" Ayato shouted. "We're going don't keep us waiting!"

Subaru walked over to Ayato and Reiji, who were in the car already. He climbed in, and the car sped off.

* * *

><p>Yui felt shiver run down her spine. She didn't know why, but something bad was going to happen. She saw Christa tense up. There was only one thing that could make Christa that nervous.<p>

_The Sakamkis were coming._

* * *

><p>That's it for now. This chapter was rushed and probably isn't that good. Anyway leave a review.<p> 


	15. AN Note 2

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. Right now I don't have that many ideas. I might have the other Sakamakis go with the ones that already left. Maybe Karlheinz's second wife will show up, too. And no it's not Cordelia. Subaru will find out about Christa, and it won't be pretty.

* * *

><p>On another note, I have the Samukis pictures now. If you want to see what one looks like, let me know. They'll be posted as the cover for the chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions about Blood Moon Falls or any if my other fanfics let me know.<p>

* * *

><p>Also,If you like my fanfictions, you'll like the fanfictions by Treble and Bass, Fangirls Revenge,Midnight45Nightengale, and BlueRoseJuliet. These people are gifted and they'll keep you entertained if I don't update within your limit.<p>

* * *

><p>Thats all I wanted to say. I promise to update soon.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, I am Rika Natsuhara, or Amazon Huntress. My older sister is studying for a test, so she can't update. I am filling in for her. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 15~<br>Shu, Kanato, and Laito sat in the living room quietly. Kanato was on the floor quietly eating a piece of was on the couch listening to music,and Laito just sat there. The door creaked open. All of the boys looked up.  
>"I didn't know you were expecting us." Ruki walked through the door, Azusa following close behind him.<br>Kanato glared. "We weren't. Were we Teddy?" He looked down at the bear.  
>Shu cracked open one eye. "What brings you here, Mukamis?"<p>

"We just thought we would tell you about the people that Yui is living with." Ruki replied, looking smug. Laito stood up.

"You mean the Samukis right?"

"How did you know that?" Ruki asked, shock was apparent on his face.

"Karlheinz came and told us." Shu said. Ruki turned bright red and stalked out of the house. Azusa took one last glance and followed Ruki.

"That was annoying, don't you think Teddy?" Kanato asked.

"It was." Shu said. It was silent for a moment before Laito stood up and walked upstairs.

"What are you doing Laito?" Kanato asked.

"Well, Ruki and Azusa showed up, but where are Kou and Yuma?" Laito asked. "They're probably keeping an eye on Bitch-Chan, right?" Kanato nodded. "I'm going after them.

"That is a good idea." Shu stood up. "I'll go, too."

"Me, too." Kanato followed suit and stood up.

The other vampires got into another limo that was parked outside their house. There wasn't anytime to pack anything. Then, the car sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Yui shivered. Reina handed her a blanket. Yui tried getting warm, but she realized that it was because someone was talking about her. And she knew who was. She paled. Reina gave her a look, but Yui didn't notice.<p>

_All the Sakamakis were coming._

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know how I was. Riza will be back for the next chapter.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! I'm back. Rika is so happy with all the reviews for the last chapters. This chapter is going back to Yui and the Samukis. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.<p>

"Yui are you okay?" Yui looked over at Kaneko. The violet haired girl had noticed Yui's change in behaviour and immediately gone into protective sister mode.

"Yes I'm fine." Yui replied with a small smile. Kaneko kept looking at her with a worried expression.

"Okay." Kaneko finally said. She tightened her grip on her bear. "Kuna and I were going to buy some sweets. Would you like to join us?" Yui nodded.

"You're going to get sweets?" Yui and Kaneko turned to see Ayano sitting on the railing above them.

"Yes." Kaneko said, looking up at her younger sister. "What about it?"

"Nothing." Ayano jumped down, and landed in front of them. "But you'll have to explain that to Shawn."

"Why?" Yui asked. Ayano looked at her with amusement.

"She wrote this new song and wants you and Suzuka to sing it."

"Well she can't do it now." Kaneko pulled on Yui's sleeve. "Let's go." She pulled Yui out the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Ayano waved. Kaneko closed the door.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Kaneko pointed at a piece of chocolate. After a lot of walking, the two girls had arrived at a small sweets shop. But, Kaneko had noticed a cake shop across the street, and dragged Yui to it. Kaneko had said it was there for a while, but it was the first time Yui had seen it.<p>

"I don't know." Yui replied to Kaneko's question. "How about this?" She pointed to a cake with white frosting, sprinkles, and a small teddy bear decoration on top of it.

"It's adorable!" Kaneko exclaimed. "Can we buy it?" Yui smiled.

"Of course." An employee came over.

"I couldn't help but notice you two girls looking at this cake." The employee said. "It is a new cake that just came out."

"Really?" Kaneko asked. Yui could see the excitement radiating off her.

"Yes. It's in high demand,too." He replied.

"Can we buy it,Yui?" Kaneko pleaded. "Please?"

Yui sighed and nodded her head. "How much is it?" She asked.

"It's free." The employee said.

"What?" Yui couldn't believe it.

"This whole week the cake is free." The employee explained.

"Yay!" Kaneko bounced up and down. "Come on Yui! Buy it!"

"Okay,okay." Yui said.

The employee put the cake in a small box, and handed it to Yui.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good day."

Yui and Kaneko left the store. The employee smiled.

"Those are some nice girls. I hope they come back here again." Then he went to help the next person.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was really winging it. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review I love to hear what you guys think.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Chapter 18 thanks for reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>"Where were you!" Reina asked Kaneko and Yui as they walked into the house.<p>

"We went out to buy cake." Kaneko replied, calmly taking off her jacket. Yui was still surprised at how nonchalant the sister's could be when they were in trouble.

Reina sighed. "Well while you were gone, Shawn came up with a new song."

"Really?" Kaneko looked at the second oldest sister. "But Yui performed at least a week ago. I thought the rule was-"

"Yes well," Reina pushed her glasses up. "This song cannot wait. And as it involves you _and _Lyra." Kaneko and Yui stared. Despite being sisters, Kaneko and Lyra didn't interact that much. So a song that involves both of them was rare.

"U-um Reina?" Reina turned to look at Yui. "You said no matter what that we had to wait at least two weeks after a performance to get our grades up, so why change your mind?"

"Well," Reina sighed. "Shawn and Ayano met Yuma and Kou yesterday." Yui froze.

"What?"

"Let's go to the living room." Reina said. She led Kaneko and Yui to the living room, and poured tea. "This is what happen."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Hey Mukami!" Ayano shouted at Kou. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We're trying to find Yui and bring her back." Kou said. Ayano's face darkend. Her hand clenched into a fist._

_"Why you son of a-"_

_"What's going on?" Shawn walked up. She noticed Ayano's fist. "Are you going to hit him?"_

_"Shawn!He wants to take Yui away!" Shawn looked at Kou. Even though she looked tired, everyone could feel the murderous rage eminatting from her. Kou looked at her._

_"You wouldn't happen to be Shawn Samuki, the famous DJ, would you?"_

_"What's it to you?" Ayano spat at him._

_"So you wrote that song I heard at the club?"_

_"No. That was Yui." Shawn replied. Kou narrowed his eyes._

_"So in other words, you don't write any songs? You just make the music?" Shawn was starting understand why Ayano had come close to punching him. She didn't care if he was famous, she was almost at her breaking point._

_"What do you want." She said to the blond. Kou looked at her with surprise before regaining his composure._

_"He just told the redhead here." Yuma walked up and pointed to Ayano. She narrowed her eyes and drew a line over her throat._

_"Don't ever call me redhead." She said. The threat was clear._

_"Okay." Yuma felt like laughing. This little redhead was close to beating Kou to a pulp and wouldn't have a regret. Yuma decided he liked her._

_"WHAT do you want me to do?" Shawn grabbed Kou's collar._

_"Make a song that's actually good." Kou said. "If it sucks-" Kou was cut off when Shaw slammed her fist into his face._

_"It won't." Shawn spat at him. "I'll beat you. Yui is staying with us." Then she turned and walked away._

_Ayano started to follow when she heard someone shout. She turned to see one of Kou's fans glaring at her._

_"How dare you hit Kou-Sama!" Ayano smirked._

_"But I didn't hit him." Her tone dared anyone to speak against her. Nobody did. Ayano gave one last look at Yuma then ran to catch up to Shawn._

* * *

><p>"And that's it." Reina finished. Kaneko had her bear in a tight grip. Yui was pale.<p>

"They're trying to get me?"

"We aren't letting them." Reina assured her. Kaneko reached over and grabbed Yui's hand.

"That's right." Shawn appeared in the doorway. "As long as I'm the eldest Samuki here, You aren't going anywhere."

Kaneko stood up. "At first, I didn't want to sing, but I want to protect Yui. So I'll do it."

"Thanks Kaneko." Yui started to tear up. Kaneko ran over and hugged her.

"Aww, you're welcome Yui!" Reina and Shawn smiled.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. The Samukis and Mukamis met each other Now! Sorry it took so long to update. My WiFi was going haywire. Hope you liked it. Leave a review. Love to know what you thought.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating. I was recovering from all the touching reviews everyone wrote. I'm so glad you like this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Yui walked down the street carrying a bag of groceries. Shawn had been merciless, dragging Lyra and Kaneko to practice. The two girls only had an one hour break at most. Dinner was two hours long. Reina had started dragging Ayano to help her cook. Suzuka did her best to avoid both groups, opting to walk around making sure neither the Mukamis or Sakamakis came close to the house. That left Yui to run errands.

"Do I have everything?" Yui wondered out loud. She was carrying two full bags filled to the brim. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.

"Ne, Teddy," Kanato's voice came. "That girl up ahead looks like Yui right?"

"Please," Ayato's voice came. Yui started to panic. "There's no way that girl is breastless. Look at her!"

"Yeah." Laito's voice sang out. Yui couldn't move. "Bitch-Chan wouldn't put herself in the opening."

"But," Yui heard Kanato again. "Teddy thinks it is her. She has the same scent."

Yui heard enough. She picked up her pace and kept walking. She didn't hear the brothers anymore. She stopped to catch her breath, then froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi." Subaru's cold voice said to her. "Is that you, Yui?"

Yui didn't answer. As much as she didn't want to, Subaru was worse than all of the triplets. While she knew the exact thing to calm them down, she didn't know enough of Subaru to calm him down.

"Damn it!" Subaru shouted and punched a wall. Yui flinched, but still didn't speak. "Is that you Yui!"

Yui opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Is that you, Yuri?" Reina asked. "I thought I told you not to take this route." Subaru turned to look at her.

"Yuri?"

"Yes." Reina sighed, walking up to Yui. "She is one of my co-workers. She was supposed to wait for me to pick her up." Reina looked at Yui._ Go with it._ She muttered.

"Sorry." Yui looked away embarrassed. "I forgot."

"It's alright." Reina took Yui's hand and pulled her to the car. "Good Day." She said to Subaru

Subaru watched silently as the two girls left.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Yui?" Reina asked as soon as they were in the car. Yui had gone silent the moment the door had closed.<p>

"Y-yes." Yui stuttered out. "Just recovering from seeing the triplets and Subaru-"

"The triplets!" Reina exclaimed. "No wonder. They are scary." Reina hugged Yui. "It's okay though Yui. We aren't letting you go."

"Thanks Reina." Yui said, returning the hug.

"There's no need to thank me." Reina replied. She wouldn't admit it, but Yui held a special place in Reina's heart. She wouldn't let Yui go,even if it killed her.

* * *

><p>Now we had a cute little moment between Reina and Yui. And the Subaru met Reina. What did you guys think? Leave a review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Sorry for not updating. The week was hectic, so I couldn't write a new chapter. Hope this makes up for it. This chapter is just going to feature Reina but takes place after she saves Yui. If you read Reina's profile, you'll understand this chapter a little.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 20~<p>

After dropping Yui off at their house, Reina decided to head straight back to her job. It wasn't that she wanted to work any longer than she had too. She was worried about the Sakamakis. If they were this close to finding Yui, there was a problem. Reina was thankful she had a job close to their father.

"Miss," The driver turned to look at her. "We've arrived."

"Oh," Reina mentally slapped herself for not paying attention. "Thank you." The driver nodded and drove away as soon as Reina was out of the car.

"Oh hello Reina!" Reina turned to see her boss walking up to her.

"Hello Sir." Reina said calmly.

"Are you back for another shift?" Reina nodded. "Oh dear. You should really take more time off." Her boss sighed.

"True," Reina answered. "But if I take a break, then I might not do a good job when I come back."

"Alright, alright." Reina walked in. "I'm in a rush because my sons are visiting for a while." Reina looked at him with mild interest.

"_So__ns?" _Reina already knew who he was referring to, but she wanted to act like she didn't. She would gain more information this way.

"Yes. All six of them." Reina turned to look at him.

"Six?"

"Yes, six."

"Where are they, _Karlheinz_?"

"They should be in my office right now." Reina joined Karlheinz on the elevator to his floor. "I hope they aren't causing any trouble. It would be a bad impression."

* * *

><p>Reina and Karlheinz stared in shock at the state Karlheinz's office was in. Papers were scattered along the floor, Ayato was running around being chased by Kanato, and Shu was sitting in a chair listening to his music while Laito and Reiji sat watching the chase. Subaru was laying under the desk, sleeping.<p>

"What is going on here!" Karlheinz shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Ayato stole Teddy!" Kanato shouted, pointing at the youngest triplet.

"You were trying to tear the room apart to find some sweets!" Ayato retorted. Shu and Reiji just shook their heads.

"I'm sorry for this Reina." Karlheinz said to Reina.

"It's okay." Reina waved the apology off. The brothers now noticed the girl next to their father.

"Who is this?" Reiji asked standing up and walking over to Reina.

"She looks like you, Reiji." Laito said. Subaru took a look, and his eyes snapped open. Red eyes blazing, he stalked over to Reina.

"So it's _you._" Subaru glared at Reina.

"Oh," Reina stared at Subaru, her expression staying the same. "Hello again."

"Eh!" Laito exclaimed. "Subaru knows a girl we don't! When did this happen?"

"I met her out on the street. She was with some girl who looked like Yui." Subaru said, looking away from Reina. He didn't want to admit it, but something about this girl that disturbed him.

"Someone who looked like pancake?" Ayato stared at Subaru.

"Yeah but it wasn't her." Subaru replied. "It was some girl named Yuri or something."

"Yuri?" Karheinz asked.

"Yeah." Subaru sat down. "She works here right?"

"No. Nobody named Yuri works here." Subaru Sat straight up. "Where did you hear that from?"

Subaru glared at Reina.

* * *

><p>Well Reina was found out. Wonder how the Sakamkis are going to react. Sorry for any mistakes I made. Leave a review.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

After _a lot _of inner debating, I have come up with a new chapter to Blood Moon Falls. I wanted to continue from Reina, but I also wanted to go back to Yui. I decided to go ahead and continue with Reina. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Samukis and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Reina stood there cornered by her own lie. Karlheinz was looking at her along with his sons. As much as she hated to lose, Reina had to admit it. _She had lost_.

"Well Reina?" Karlheinz asked her. "Are you going to explain this?

"Alright." Reina sighed. "The girl I picked up wasn't anyone named Yuri. Instead, she was Yui Komori." She saw the brothers faces darken with rage, and Subaru punched a wall. She continued. "She's been staying with us for a year."

"Wait," Reiji stood up. Reina couldn't help but stare, and it wasn't in a good way.

When Yui had first come to their house, she had described the brothers. _Reiji Sakamaki_ was the one that looked like her. Now that she was seeing him in person, Reina had to admit Yui's description was right.

Reina was snapped out of her thoughts when Reiji spoke. "So for a year, Yui was staying with you?" Reina nodded. "And you never bothered to contact us?"

Reina glared at him. "She didn't want us to." She stated.

"What?" Reiji looked shocked. "Us?"

"Yes. My sisters and I."

When the brothers didn't respond, Reina continued.

"When she came to our house, she was deadly pale, her clothes were torn, and she hadn't eaten or slept for weeks. Anytime we woke up it was to her screaming, because she thought one of you was attacking her." Reina was struggling to keep calm as she said this. Everyone else in the room had gone quiet as she spoke. Reiji had turned pale.

"So Bitch-Chan stayed with you, while she hid from us." Laito said. Reina nodded. He glared at her, his green eyes glowing. The one sitting next to him, Ayato, wasn't paying attention. Instead he focused on Subaru, who had punched three more holes. Reina couldn't help but be glad that they had insurance on the building.

"That seems weird, right Teddy?" Kanato said to the bear. Reina had to hide her look of disgust. She'd heard of the sick things he had done. It was taking all of her self control not to start attacking them.

"Why would it be weird?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, you are also a vampire." He replied.

The brothers looked at her with shock.

"Yes I am." Reina replied. "Why does that matter?"

"If you are a vampire, then your sister's must be." Reina nodded. "So she left a family of vampires for a family of vampires."

"Yes, she did." Reina sighed. "But, we do have a difference."

"Oh," Kanato smirked. "And what is it?"

"We _don't _drink her blood."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. My kindle is about to die. But now we know how Reina feels about her counterpart.<p>

Leave a review on her way out.


End file.
